


【all炭】鬼后 07

by Saphirenne



Category: all炭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirenne/pseuds/Saphirenne
Kudos: 8





	【all炭】鬼后 07

无惨大概是真的动了怒，竟对一向宠爱有加的鬼后置之不理，因此数十日后，炭治郎仍旧留在童磨身侧。千叶受无惨之令，时常前往极乐教教团，以确保鬼后身体无异。即使是冷淡寡言的黑死牟，也会偶尔携双胞胎看望炭治郎。唯独无限城的鬼王始终未曾露面，他甚至不曾过问炭治郎的近况。

鬼后因惹怒鬼王而被冷落的消息不胫而走，低阶鬼们面上不动声色，私下却早已讨论了遍。好事者甚至开了赌盘，为鬼后是否彻底失宠而下注。

莲和辉忧心忡忡，生怕日后无惨会变本加厉地为难炭治郎。于是双胞胎连日旁敲侧击，用尽法子试探两者，最终捋清了事情的来龙去脉。莲将鬼王的心思摸得透彻——无惨希望炭治郎服软，只要后者乖顺地认个错，再柔声说几句爱语，这场冷战自然会结束。莲便做了鬼王的说客，缠着炭治郎央求了多次，辉也总是哀乞地望着对方，可炭治郎依旧没有服软认错的意思。辉和莲没了法子，只好委屈地扁扁嘴，被黑死牟提溜着后衣领带离教团。

炭治郎本就漠视无惨，何况他对当下的情形求之不得——鬼王的冷落令他轻松宽慰了不少。童磨也因多了与炭治郎相处的时日而偷乐，他对炭治郎的渴求与执念不亚于无惨。童磨憧憬人类的七情六欲，因而刻意为自己塑造了一副情感丰富的模样。可无论如何扮演，他仍然没有喜怒哀乐，也始终无法理解人类的爱恨情仇。童磨自觉陷入了困境，他像个束手无策却又不甘病入膏肓的患者，徒劳地寻求良药。炭治郎便是这味珍贵的药材，他的到来医好了童磨的病症。因此童磨总赖在对方身侧，与炭治郎如影随形，像市井小贩兜售的麦芽糖般黏人。

曾有教徒偶尔瞥见炭治郎的身影，向童磨询问红发男子的身份。童磨随意胡诌了几句，声称炭治郎是红莲的化身。

红莲乃极乐教的圣物，这番说辞自然使狂热的教徒们趋之若鹜。他们借着祷告与献贡之由，更为频繁地出入教团，想要一睹炭治郎的容姿。童磨暗自懊悔，关照后者切勿随意走动之余，拼命敷衍打发教徒，将炭治郎藏得严实。今日又有不识好歹的人类携上成的珠玉登门拜访，童磨将贡品照单全收，斜睨着虽安分下跪、双眼却四处乱瞟的教徒，不禁嗤笑出声。他与炭治郎亲热缠绵了数次仍嫌不够，又怎舍得让自己的珍宝被他人看去一眼。

不过，思及炭治郎正与千叶独处，童磨便扭曲了面庞——上弦五明显是假公济私，甚至以行医时不可有外人在场为由，硬是撵走了他。

此时的千叶打了几个喷嚏。正在逗弄猫儿的炭治郎抬起头，有些担忧地看向对方。千叶成鬼不久，是最为近似人类的上弦，因而炭治郎愿与他亲近。虽然知晓千叶同样杀害了数人，但他平日温和有礼，从未强迫炭治郎承欢。近来千叶又悉心照料后者的身体，炭治郎待他的态度便软下几分，此时询问中的关怀也是真切的。

“无事，”千叶收拾药箱的动作未停，含笑调侃道：“估计是某家醋坛子翻了，正在心里骂我呢。”

“醋坛子？”炭治郎有些不解，懵懵懂懂地继续追问，“你打碎了人家的醋坛吗？”

千叶望着与猫儿同时歪了歪脑袋的炭治郎，一时语塞。明明深谙情事，身体也早已艳熟，炭治郎的心思却依旧单纯，甚至迟钝到了令人咂舌的地步。千叶大概明白了无惨的郁结与愤懑——恐怕至高无上的鬼王总在炭治郎面前碰一鼻子灰。

“我没有打碎人家的醋坛。我是说……童磨对我心生妒意，所以他正在背后数落我。”

“童磨为何要嫉妒你？”炭治郎面上愈发疑惑。

千叶揉了揉眉心，不打算再作解释。他虽尚未对炭治郎出手，却一直藏掖着染指对方的龌龊心思，自然不会助竞争者挑明情意。

“你很喜欢猫吗？”千叶若无其事地转移了话题。炭治郎也没有继续深究，随口“嗯”了一声，手下抚摸猫儿的动作更显轻柔。

那是一只通体雪白的猫，颈间缠着上等质地的绀色丝带，估计原是富贵人家豢养的宠物，趁主人分神之际偷偷跑出宅邸，却不慎走失，只得流落街头。炭治郎碰巧遇见了这只猫，首次投喂后便被对方跟了一路，最终不得已将其抱回教团。炭治郎的温柔恬淡又是浸润在骨子里的，连猫狗都愿和他亲近，这只娇贵漂亮的猫儿也愈发黏着炭治郎，几乎与后者寸步不离。

“猫很可爱，不是吗？”炭治郎被猫儿亲昵地蹭着手腕，不禁莞尔，剔透的红眸似是融了星辰。

千叶少见地失了态，他像个情窦初开的少年郎，因面前人的浅淡微笑而心生悸动。

太狡猾了，千叶喃喃道。

炭治郎总在无意间撩拨他人，肆无忌惮地盗取众人的心，仿佛是要俘得所有生物的喜爱才肯罢休。而对方却全然不自知，仍旧将自己美好勾人的内里呈到他们面前。

“你不喜欢猫吗？”炭治郎没有得到回应，再次开口询问。

“并没有，”千叶猛然回神，耳根的热意尚未退去，只得强作镇定，“身为人类时，朋友赠了我一只初生的奶猫。我尽心养了几年，最后它却溜走了。猫本身就养不熟，天性薄情，即使待它们再好也无用。”

炭治郎将白猫举到千叶跟前，用意不言而喻。千叶欲抬手揉弄白团子的双耳，却不慎被对方挠破了皮肤。手背的伤痕渗出血珠，虽因鬼的自愈力而快速愈合，千叶却再也没了触碰白猫的欲望。

“看样子它很排斥我。”

白猫没了先前的乖巧模样，凶狠地朝千叶呲牙咧嘴，被炭治郎呵斥了几声才颇不情愿地收起利爪，喉间发出委屈的呜咽，随之迅速攀上炭治郎的左肩，讨好撒娇般舔弄后者的脸颊。

“抱歉，我没想到会这样。”

“即使被人类豢养了多日，猫毕竟还有野性。温顺可爱的动物很多，您不考虑换一个吗？”

“不了。”

“驯服性子野的宠物确实能够满足一时的征服欲，也会带来极高的成就感。可若是用尽手段都无法将其驯化，日子久了也会生厌。想必那位大人也倾向乖巧顺从的宠物。”

炭治郎惊觉千叶是意有所指，对方分明是借着猫劝诫自己。他瞬间沉了脸色，语气也生硬冷淡了几分：“猫养不熟，是因为它本就不想被豢养。猫有更好的归处，何必强行将它锁在身侧。”

“恕我多嘴，鬼后大人可曾认清自己的处境？您没有日轮刀，没有血鬼术，唯一的呼吸法也被封印。若您真的被厌弃，失去了那位大人的庇护，众鬼便会立刻将您吞入腹中。”

炭治郎面色依旧，皱眉说道：“我不在乎。”

“您若置自己的生死不顾，那么我无言以对。可您难道也不顾水柱和音柱的性命吗？”

“什么意思？”炭治郎抚摸猫儿的动作微顿，指尖开始轻颤。

“几名鬼杀队成员在昨日潜入了花街。听闻您的朋友也在其中。”

“无惨承诺过不会伤害他们！”炭治郎的眼角隐隐泛红，惊慌焦急的模样着实惹人心怜。

“若鬼杀队不主动出击，那位大人自然不会伤鬼杀队分毫。可鬼杀队自投罗网，难道您指望我们平白退让？他们还偏偏去了花街——堕姬的脾气可不好，她之前受了罚，现在正愁没地方出气呢。”

TBC

小剧场1：  
“挠得好，我没白养你。”童磨满意地拍了拍猫头，并大方地送出一袋小鱼干。

小剧场2：  
无惨：谁给你的勇气泄露花街的情报，继国缘一吗？  
千叶：大王您想，炭治郎知道后必定会向您服软求情啊。  
无惨眉头一皱，发现事情确实如此。  
无惨：那炭治郎人呢？  
千叶：大王饶命， 我没想到炭治郎那么虎，直接冲去花街了。请给属下一个将功补过的机会吧。


End file.
